


I can't sleep without you baby

by Safr2n



Series: Thominho Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 6 "Hurt/Comfort", Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soft Boys, Takes place in the first book, Thominho Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safr2n/pseuds/Safr2n
Summary: Every time he closed his eyes, a vivid image of the Grievers appeared in his mind. The darkness of the Pit along with the screeching sounds coming from the Maze didn’t help at all. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, like he did when him and Minho pushed the last Griever.
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Thominho Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054874
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Pieces of Thominho, Thominho Week 2020





	I can't sleep without you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I can't sleep without you baby
> 
> Characters: Thomas and Minho
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and universe belongs to James Dashner.
> 
> Notes: This is for Day 6 with the prompt "Hurt/Comfort". It takes place in canon, during the first book. It's fluffy.
> 
> Notes 2: I was supposed to post it yesterday, but I got busy, again. I'm sorry and I hope you'll like it!

Thomas was put in the Slammer for the night, as the Keepers had decided for his punishment. Did he really deserve a punishment? He highly doubted it, given the fact that he just survived a night of horror and saved Alby's ass. But anyway, it could have been worst so he didn't complain.

The only real bad thing about this situation was that he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. And as he was supposed to be running in the Maze by tomorrow morning… let's just say he was shucked…

Every time he closed his eyes, a vivid image of the Grievers appeared in his mind. The darkness of the Slammer along with the screeching sounds coming from the Maze didn't help at all. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, like he did when him and Minho pushed the last Griever.

Time passed by. Thomas didn't know how long. Maybe few hours? Still no sign of sleep. But as sighed for the umpteenth time that night, he heard some sounds coming from outside the Slammer and before he had time of process what it was, the door was open and someone came inside.

Even in the dark, the massive built of Minho was recognizable.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas asked, as the Asian was making himself comfortable next to him. Their arms and shoulders were touching. _It's warm._

"Couldn't sleep."

"What? Why?"

Minho faced him. He was so close that the brunet could actually see his smirk.

"I can't sleep without you baby."

Thomas punched him lightly on the arm making the boy snicker.

"I think you know why."

Oh. The Grievers. Yeah, Thomas should have guessed. He and Minho were probably the only ones who got that close to those monsters and survived. He probably was as traumatized as he was.

"I just… I can't be alone tonight."

Thomas could agree on that.

"Why coming here though? It's like the worst place in the Glade."

"Because you're here baby."

Thomas rolled his eyes, once again. He didn't mind Minho's sarcasm, it was actually welcome in a place like this, but could he be serious for once?

"I'm not joking, shank" the Keeper said, matter of factly, as if he had just read the younger boy's mind.

"W-what.."

"The others… they wouldn't understand" he explained. "Of course, the Runners know what it's like to be in the Maze… But you and me are the only ones to know what it's like to be in the Maze for the night."

At that moment, Thomas felt connected to the boy in a way that was almost unreal. It was a nice feeling. Minho understood him.

"And you're different" the Asian added. "You saved my ass and…"

"No I didn't, you came up with the idea. You saved us."

"Because you gave me the courage to do so."

Thomas didn't know what to say. To say he was touched was an understatement. Back at the Keeper's meeting earlier that day, the Runner had showed his support to him and even went against people he'd known longer to defend him. And now this? He felt so grateful to have Minho right now. At least there was someone who trusted him. At least he had someone he could count on.

"Besides… I think it's unfair that you have to spend a night here, alone."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now come here."

Thomas was confused as Minho pulled him to his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller built of the brunet and tangling their legs together. They were so close. Too close. A blush that couldn't be controlled warmed up his face. Were teenage boys supposed to do that? He couldn't remember. At the same time, it felt so good. Exactly what he needed in order to be able to sleep, he realized. Thomas still could help but make a snark remark, mostly to make the whole situation less awkward for him.

"What am I? A human body pillow?"

"You know how to make a joke shuck-face? I'm surprised" he replied with a laugh. "Now slim it, I want to sleep."

"Good that" he smiled. His first smile ever since he came out of the box. He let himself relax against the older boy, the warmth of his body along with his heartbeat being oddly comforting.

And just like that, Thomas had the best sleep he ever got, curled up against his new Keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short, but next fic is going to be the part two of this one. Stay tuned!
> 
> -Safr2n


End file.
